How Long Will It Take?
by tellmeifyou
Summary: It was originally gonna be called Getting Tired of His Face but I changed it. How long will it take for Jake to prove to Miley that he's not a bad guy? Read to find out!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Concert Bribe

**Getting Tired Of His Face**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lilz" I said to my friend Lily.

"Hey Miles." She said back.

"Hey Ollie." We both said as he came up.

"Hey guys." He said to us.

"Did you study for that Bio test?" he asked Lily and I was holding back a laugh because he wasn't serious. He told me before that he was gonna play a joke on her. They do that to each other... they have been friends for way to long.

"What?! There was a test???" she practically shouted. Oliver and I burst out laughing.

"That was mean you guys!" she said.

"Sorry Lilz!" we both said. Oliver likes Becca and they're going out. Lily likes my brother Jackson and he likes her but neither of them have the guts to tell each other. Then there's me who has no one. No one to like nor like me.

"Hey Miley." Some one said in a flirtatious voice from behind me, I turned... Jake Ryan. I guess I have to take the "no one likes me" comment back because Jake Ryan does. Yes the "Zombie Slayer" from Zombie High but I don't like him. He's a self centered ego maniac.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Ouch that cut me deep." He said.

"I ask again..._what_ do you want?!" I asked getting mad now.

"Ok, ok all I want is for _you_ do go on a date with_ me_." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What made you think I would _ever_ go on a date with_ you?!_" I asked.

"Because _I_ have tickets to The Fray concert front row." He said, apparently he knew my weak spot. I've been wanting to go to that concert for months.

"You are so mean." I said shutting my locker door. I couldn't figure out how he found that out.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. I moaned.

"I want to go to that concert so badly! How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"Simple: I grilled Lily." He said and I saw Lily scurry off in guilt.

"You are...are...oh I don't know what you are, but it's bad!" I said.

"So are you coming or not?" he asked. I contemplated the idea. I wanted to go so badly!

"Fine! I'll go." I practically screamed. He smiled. I rolled my eyes once again.

Jake's P.O.V.

I was so happy she said yes. I felt bad about having to basically bribe her to go but at least I got to see her. On Saturday, the night of the concert, I knocked on her door. Shit I have such bad luck... her dad answered the door.

"Hi, I'll get Miley." He said before I even got the chance to say anything.

"Miley. Your date is here." He called up the stairs. I heard a faint "It's not a date." But I didn't care. She came down the stairs and I stared. Her dad gave me a look and I snapped out of it. She was wearing a red tube top that had cinched sides and a Jean mini skirt. Miley gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye and walked over to me standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" she asked. I just nodded as I was still in shock about how good she looked. I mean I knew she was pretty and stuff but she looked hot.

I opened the door for her and she hopped in. I went to the drivers seat and we were on the way to the concert.


	2. The Argument

Chapter 2 of

**How Long Will it Take?**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

There was a long silence until Jake said, "You look great." I replied, "Thanks.".

Then another long awkward silence.

"Ok please, start a conversation. I have a short attention span." I joked. He laughed.

"All right. Do you like Jesse McCartney?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" I answered.

"Well I have tickets to his too with backstage passes." He said, once again he was hitting my weak spot.

"Stop doing this! You're killing me! Why must you do this with my favorite things?" I asked in a raised tone.

"Sorry. I just figured you might want to go." He said.

"Exactly. That's just it, I do want to go. Why do you do this to me?!" I asked loudly.

"Because I want to get to know you better." He said.

"Yeah right." I said. He's got to be insane to think he can use that line on me. Who would fall for that?

"I know what you're thinking. That it's a stupid line. But it's not. I've wanted to get to know you better since the first time you told me to sit down and shut up." He said. I laughed thinking about that.

"Good times. But still I'm not that stupid." I said.

"I know you're not. That's another thing I like about you. You know that photosynthesis isn't about photography." He laughed.

"How did you know that Lily said that." I asked.

"Don't you remember I told you I grilled her about you and if you said anything about me." He said.

"Ok now you are sounding like a stalker." I said.

"Well I'm sorry I just really like you. There I said it. I like you. Is it that hard to understand? I don't get why you won't just give me a chance!" he said getting slightly frustrated.

"Because you get attention and you milk it. You're just that kind of person and I don't want that kind of person as my boyfriend." I said rather harshly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm not that guy! It's just people don't care about Jake Ryan the normal guy they look for Jake Ryan the celebrity! I have to act that way! Look Miley I'm not trying to yell at you. It's just frustrating." He said trying to calm himself.

"All right fine! You have one week to prove to me that you can be a normal guy. That means you have to wait in lines, you can't show off, you have to act as if Zombie High never happened. If you can show me that then maybe I'll consider actually going out with you! Ok?" I said.

"Fine." He said.


	3. Overhearing Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

When I dropped Miley off after the concert I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. I woke the next morning to my alarm clock. It was 7:15. As I was getting dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Hang on." I said as I put on my screen tee and jeans.

"Ok." It was a girl's voice...wait a minute that was Miley's voice. I hurried. When I opened the door she was looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to a picture of my little sister Sarah and my older brother Jared.

"Those are my oh so annoying siblings." I said and she nodded.

"You have any?" I asked.

"Just an older brother." She said.

"Oh, so what are you doing here this early?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Normal guys who aren't late for class almost everyday get up a lot earlier than 7." My eyes were wide.

"Please tell me I don't have to." I pleaded.

"You don't. It's your choice to do it or not. But if you're not I'll just be going then." She said. I took her arm so she couldn't walk off.

"Wait." I said.

"So is that a yes?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently." I answered.

"Good. Now lets go." She said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"To school, Oliver and Lily are waiting outside." She said.

"I'll call Jimmy." I said referring to my driver.

"Normal guys don't take limos to school. They walk." She said. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Fine. I'll get my stuff." I said.

Still Jake's P.O.V.

As we walked to school Miley was talking to Lily I heard some one say mention the name Jackson. 'Does she have a boyfriend? God I hope not!' I thought to myself.

"So, did Miles have to drag you out of bed?" Oliver asked me.

"Pretty much." I answered. I guess he could tell I was tired. Neither one of us talked for a while until I finally decided to start a conversation.

"Do you they always have this much energy in the morning?" I asked, "I mean how do they talk so fast?".

"Amazing huh? Sometimes I think they're a different species." He said with a laugh. I laughed along with him.

Miley's P.O.V.

As we walked to school I heard Jake make a comment about Lily and I talking too much.

"Hey!" I shouted after his comment.

"Sorry but I seriously don't get how you could be so awake!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been up for an hour and a half, normal people who have to walk to school get up early." I said matter-of-factly.

"You know, I am never going to be able to do this." He said. I laughed.

"Your choice." I said lightly. He gave me a look then came up behind me, slipped his arms around my waist and started tickling me. I was laughing and screaming while Lily and Oliver just stood there watching. He lifted me and twirled me around. I was still laughing and screaming.

"Now that was fun." He said when he finally stopped.

"You suck!" I said lightly hitting him with my purse. He laughed.

"Well you deserved it," He said, "and I will get through this week.".

"This isn't about just this week, this is about you in general." I said my laughter was gone now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm trying ok?" he said but I was still mad.

Jake's P.O.V.

The rest of the day I was distracted. I think I was even getting a little paranoid. When I saw her doodling in her notebook during Science I kept thinking she was writing Jackson all over the page. I couldn't believe I was getting so worked up over this but I was and I couldn't help it.

"Jake?" I was awoken from my thoughts by Miley's voice.

"W...What?" I asked.

"Class is over." She said.

"Oh, oh right." I said gathering my things. She walked away and out the door. Once I had my books I did the same. As I approached my locker I passed Lily sitting with someone on a bench. I barely noticed and when I did I didn't even look back to make sure it was her I just kept walking. I thought 'How could she have a boyfriend that I don't know about? I mean, don't I know everyone?' again I was awoken from my thought by Miley once again.

"Ok so far you're doing all right but we still have to get you to wait in lines so that will be after school at the Frozen Fun ice cream place at four o'clock. Ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"By the way, you can't use your limo to get there. You either walk or get a ride. It's near Rico's we'll meet you there so that we can go in together." She said. I nodded once again.

What I didn't know was who "we" were and boy I wish I had.


	4. The Embarrassment

**Chapter 4 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

After school I ran home as fast as I could. I showered and changed into a different pair of jeans and a band tee with a button up left open. I got my mom to drive me which turned out weird. She was confused why I couldn't just get Jimmy, my driver, to take me. I told her it was a long story so for once she shut up.

"Hey Miles, Lily, and who's this?" I asked pointing to a boy a little taller than Miley with blonde hair.

"Oh, this is Jackson." Miley said. I felt like running away at that point and yes, even "zombie slayers" get upset sometimes.

"Oh hi." I said trying to cover up my disappointment.

"Ok let's _wait in line_ for some ice cream. Emphasize on the wait" she said. Lily had been pretty quiet the whole time. It was as if her mind was somewhere else. When we entered Frozen Fun Miley took a number.

"What number are we?" I asked.

"27." She replied as if it was no big deal, but it was. They were calling seven now! This was gonna be a long week. We took a seat at a table close to the entrance.

"So..." I said trying to break the very long silence. Pretty much everyone was staring at their lap or Lily who was staring at Jackson, I was hoping that he was her boyfriend not Miley's.

"Miley can I talk to you for a second...in private." I asked getting up.

"Sure, I guess." She answered. We walked over to the other side of the door.

"Are you and Jackson like going out?" I asked nervously. She just started cracking up. Lily, Jackson, and I were looking at her like she was crazy. Of course they should be because they weren't involved in the conversation.

"What?!" I asked extremely confused.

"Jackson's...my...brother..." she said between laughs.

"But I do think he and Lily have an attraction to each other." she said still laughing.

"Ok... stop. It's not that funny!" I said, relieved, confused, and embarrassed all at the same time. She composed herself and we went back to our table and waited.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I have to admit Jake did a good job waiting.

"I have to say I thought you'd be a little more impatient. Not bad." I said as we walked out of the Frozen Fun with our ice cream.

"Normally I'd use my ego which is apparently the size of Russia, but since I want that date I won't go there." He said.

"You are so weird." I said and laughed. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I have a feeling this was going to be the best week since he came to our school. I got closer to him so Lily and Jackson wouldn't hear what we were saying.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked him.

"Um...Ok. What is it?" he asked.

"I need help getting Lily and Jackson together. I know I'm getting in their business but neither one of them will tell the other how they feel." I said. It looked like was contemplating it.

"What is taking you so long to decide?!" I questioned.

"I decided a long time ago I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to realize that I would do anything for you." He said and slightly blushed as did I.

"Just so you know I still haven't realized that." I said. He just smiled.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. It was my turn to smile now except a different smile, this one was a devious smile.


	5. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 5 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Miley was giving me a devious smile.

"You have a plan already?" I asked.

"No, just felt like doing that." she said. I laughed.

"So, when exactly are we going to come up with this plan?" I asked.

"When are you free?" she said.

"Well, for the rest of the night, since normal guys don't go to movie premieres." I said.

"_Your_ missing a movie premiere just to go on a date with _me_?" she asked apparently not knowing how much I like her.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Wow." She said.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

At 7 o'clock I walked over to Jake's. It wasn't too far, just a few streets down. I rang the doorbell. His mom came to the door.

"Oh, Hello. Are you the Miley I've heard so much about?" she asked. I laughed a little and blushed a lot.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"Ok then I'll get Jake." She walked away from the door and called up the stairs.

"Jake, Miley's here." She called.

"Ok be right there." I heard him say but it was faint so it was hard to make out. He soon came down the staircase at a fairly fast pace.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back. I saw a little girl come in through some sliding doors, that must be Sarah.

"Who's that?" she asked Jake in a curious voice.

"This is Miley, Miley my sister Sarah." He said.

"Hi Sarah." I said. A taller older looking boy emerged from the same doors Sarah had come in from. He looked up and saw me standing there. Here comes the same question.

"Hey Jake, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" he said. Ok not what I was expecting him to say.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend." I said almost a little too harshly.

"Ok then sorry about that." He said.

"Jared this is Miley, Miley my older brother Jared who just got back from college." Jake said.

"Hi." I said. He smiled. Then stuck his hand out and I shook it. He had a firm yet not too harsh handshake.

"Hi yourself." He said.

"Ok let's head upstairs and get to planning." Jake interrupted.

"All right." I said. Jake put his hand on my back lightly pushing me forward. He lead me to a door. He opened it and it revealed a fairly large room. He walked towards a desk which had a MacBook on top of it. He turned it on while I was looking at some pictures on his dresser. He had many of him and his family. I especially liked the one of him, his sister, and his brother in Disney World with Mickey Mouse. After I was done looking at his many photos I made my way over to where he was on the computer.

"I figure we can ask them ourselves, but since they won't say it to each other, it has to be recorded somehow and what is better than AIM?" he said.

"You are so right! But we'll need another computer." I said.

"Ok you take this one I'll get my brother's." He said and left the room. I brought up AIM and signed on. Good Lily _and_ Jackson were both on.

**Meanwhile Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hey, can I borrow your computer?" I asked Jared.

"Why do you need it?" he said.

"It's a long story about Miley, her brother, and her friend. Don't ask.. It's weird." I said.

"So, who is Miley?" he asked.

"This girl I met at school." I said.

"So why is she here and why does she hate you?" he asked, I knew that part would come eventually.

"It's not hate it's just annoyance, ok? Let's put it that way." I said getting slightly annoyed by his constant questions.

"Whatever bro. By the way you've got good taste, she's pretty but not dumb like most of em." He said and laughed.

"So does this mean I can borrow your computer?" I asked.

"If you can get Miley to come down and ask then yes, she can use it." He said.

"Why?" I asked extremely confused at this point.

"Just do it and watch from the top of the stairs if you must." He said.

"Fine whatever. I'll get her." I said and made my way up the stairs.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Hey Miles, Jared wants to talk to you for some reason. I don't know, just go down the stairs and into the kitchen when you find a guy stuffing his face you found him." He said. I laughed a little.

"Ok." I said and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, it's Jared right?" I asked.

"Yup, so you want to use my computer huh?" he asked.

"Um, well we just needed two computers but if you don't want to let us use it it's fine." I said.

"No, no I'll let you use it, just answer a few questions for me first. Deal?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok, 1. Are you going out with my brother?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at that one. He noticed and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's a long story. Next question?" I said.

"My next question is what is the long story?" he asked. I laughed.

"Well, I told him he was an egomaniac and to make this long story short, I said I would go out with him if he can be a normal person for a week." I said in one breath. He smiled and I didn't know why.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Because you're probably the only person he would do that for." He said. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Um, thanks I guess. If that's a compliment." I said a tad confused.

"It is." He said with a smile.

"Here." He said handing me his Mac.

"Thanks." I said and went up the stairs. This was going to be good fun...


	6. Answers & The Normal Guy

**Chapter 6 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Here." I said handing him the computer.

"Thanks." He said opening it. I sat down at his desk and signed on.

**SmileForMiles: **Hey Lilz!

**SkaterChick22: **Hey Miles.

**SmileForMiles: **Do you like Jackson? Cuz it seems like it.

**SkaterChick22:** Maybe.

**SmileForMiles:** Come on! I'm your best friend can't you tell me?

**SkaterChick22: **Fine if you must know it's true I'd do like him.

**SmileForMiles:** COOL! TELL HIM!!! He soooo likes you too. I would know.

**SkaterChick22: **NO! I am not going to tell him!

**SmileForMiles: **Fine be mean! You should tell him before he gives up on you because he doesn't think you like him...

**Meanwhile Jake's P.O.V.**

**ZombieBoyJR: **Hey Jackson. It's Jake.

**Jacksonater233: **Um...Hi.

**ZombieBoyJK:** Look I know it's none of my business, but do you like Lily? It kinda seems like it.

**Jacksonater233:** I never thought I'd be asked this by you.

**ZombieBoyJK:** Whatever. Is that a yes or a no?

**Jacksonater233: **How'd you find out?

**ZombieBoyJK: **It was kind of obvious.

**Jacksonater233: **Oh.

(New Convo)

**SmileForMiles: **Hey, did you get the info yet?

**ZombieBoyJK: **Oh yeah.

**SmileForMiles: **Good.

**ZombieBoyJK:** You know I'm sitting right next to you, you can just say that.

**SmileForMiles:** I could say the same to you!

"Time to play matchmaker!" she said in an evil tone.

"Oh yeah." I said matching her tone. We both laughed.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks for helping me with this and all. I would have never been able to do it on my own." She said and I smiled.

"Don't mention it. You should know by now how much I care and I'm a guy, guys don't say their "feelings" so be happy." I said putting air quotes around "feelings".

"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to thank you anyway." She said.

"Your welcome." I said and she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"See you're learning to be a normal guy already and it's only Tuesday!" she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"As always!" she said smiling, "You know what normal guys get?" she asked.

"No, I don't." I said smiling. She walked over from the desk to where I was sitting on my bed, and gave me a short kiss. It was amazing even though it lasted only a few seconds. I smiled uncontrollably after that. She smiled back with a slight eye roll.

"I like being a normal guy already!" I said and kissed her again, surprisingly she didn't pull away. Instead the kiss deepened. I had my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. I heard my door open with a creek and pulled away. I turned to see my brother. We were both blushing at that point.

"I thought you two weren't dating." Jared said with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" I asked mad that he interrupted the best kiss of my life.

**Read the next chapter to see what he wanted! Does he like Miley too, or was he just getting his computer? READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Answer To The Interruption

**Chapter 7 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**(A.N.** I haven't been getting many reviews and anonymous are enabled so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.

**Miley's P O.V.**

"I thought you two weren't dating." Jared said with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, he looked rather mad at his brother.

"Oh come on, I get home from college to see you and this is what I get?" Jared said sarcastically.

"No, seriously, what do you want?" Jake asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"All right, all right," Jared said holding his hands up as if to protect himself, "I just came to see what you were doing. You didn't tell me why you were using my computer so I came to find out on my own." He said.

"You can have it back now. We're done with it." I said.

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you two up to?" Jared asked.

"It's about Miley's brother and her friend. There that's what it's about. Happy? Good. Now leave." Jake said.

"Let me guess you are playing matchmaker?" Jared asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." I said holding up my fingers close together to reassure him.

"Oh, no I don't care, in fact I can help. I've done it before." Jared said.

"_You_ ended up with the girl instead of your friend." Jake said with attitude in his voice.

"Same difference." He said like it was no big deal.

"Jared, please, just leave it alone." Jake said, I think he wanted to finish our kiss and surprisingly so did I. Not only was he a good kisser, but I also felt something in the kiss, you know? It was like magic.

"And leave my little brother alone? No way, especially now, I have the perfect view from the doorway and you know if I just happen to call mom upstairs and she just happens to see you two making out..." his voice trailed off.

"Ok, why don't we just have a quick chat in the hallway." Jake said referring to him and his brother. Before Jared could say anything he was being pushed out of the room by Jake. I could hear muffled talking, it was hard to hear but I still could make it out:

"_Why did you have to come in then?!" Jake said._

"_Well I didn't know you would be making out with her!" Jared snapped back._

"_And about that, WHY DID YOU RUIN THE BEST KISS OUT MY LIFE???" Jake yelled, I think it came out louder than he'd wanted it to._

"_You know she probably heard that." Jared said._

"_Ya think I didn't notice that?!" Jake asked in an angered tone._

"_All right, sorry." Jared said defending himself._

"_Please, please leave us alone!" Jake pleaded._

"_You really like her don't you?" Jared asked._

"_You have no idea." Jake said in a knowing voice. There was a long pause then I heard some footsteps._

He re-entered the room and came over to the bed where I was sitting.

"Where were we?" he asked. I smiled and leaned over, he did the same. Soon we were in a deep kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair while we were kissing, he had his arms around my back. Why I was doing this? To tell you the truth I have no idea. He was being pretty great though. He waited in lines for me, even missed a movie premiere, and to top it all off he was helping me get Lily and Jackson together. But it wasn't just the great things he was doing for me that kept me kissing him, it was just that it felt so right. I felt so at home. Like I had lost a part of me and he was the missing part. I knew it couldn't last forever so I pulled away after a minute or so.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake questioned...

**What does Jake want to ask Miley? Read and Review!!!**


	8. The Reason & Surprise!

**Chapter 8 of**

**How Long Will It Take?**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The question I was a about to ask could ruin everything but I really wanted to know, "Can I ask you a question?" I said. She nodded. Here goes everything...

"Why didn't you pull away? You said you hated me, yet here you are kissing me. I just don't get it." I said, she looked shocked. I'm guessing I shouldn't have said that.

"Look, Jake, you were right. You are not what I thought you were at all. You turned out to be a great guy. You helped me with something I could never get any other guy to do and it means a lot to me. But the other thing is and if this creeps you out I'm sorry, but it felt so right kissing you. I know, I know corny but..." I cut her off by kissing her, and she kissed back. It was electrifying, it did feel right just like she said. When I was kissing her everything around me seemed to disappear. It was just us. Of course at some point we had to come up for air.

"So, does this mean we're like together?" she asked. I smiled.

"If you want us to be." She smiled back, "More than anything." She said.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

**Scene: At the beach**

When I was leaving Jake's house he called after me and asked me if I was up for a surprise. Of course wanting to know what it was I said yes. We got in his silver convertible and he drove. It seemed like it was a long time, but yet with his hand on my leg I didn't mind. When we finally stopped he came around to my door and helped me out of the car, considering I was blindfolded. He held my hand and when he removed the blindfold I was astonished.

"Where are we?" I asked with a smile.

"The carnival." He said with a large smile plastered on his face, but it was a genuine smile not the one he used for the cameras.

He grabbed my hand and we ran over to the Ferris wheel he bought us two tickets. It felt so good to have his fingers entwined with mine.

"I never thought I would ever get to come here again." I said. We were both smiling.

"Exactly why we're here." He said laughing softly. I gave him a short kiss.

"Well, I'm glad we're here together, and yes I know it sounds corny but it's true." I said with a laugh.

"I am too." He said with yet another smile.

**The End (but read the authors note!)**

**(A.N. I am making a sequel so that you can hear what happens between Lily & Jackson, but only if I get reviews but there will also be Jiley in there will the whole Lily & Jackson thing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!)**


End file.
